


aphmau oneshots

by anyastasia



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, Jury of Nine, Minecraft Diaries, Multi, Mystreet - Freeform, blaze death drops, ein craves blood, jeffory and abby deserve better, the jury jumps a man, zane has major issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyastasia/pseuds/anyastasia
Summary: random shit I write that probably will not be finished





	aphmau oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS ONE is basically a Katelyn backstory bc I’m trash for the jury and I lov writing stuff for them. Also there were technically 2 missing jurors that we never saw so I inserted Ein and Teony bc I saw them as a good fit. I wrote this before I knew Blaze was already in MCD so don’t judge 😤 oh yeah btw it’s not finished but I liked it

Katelyn had heard about the Jury of Nine her whole life. They had always been looming over her existence, limiting her movements and feelings. She saw them every now and then on the streets, patrolling or drilling soldiers. She wasn’t necessarily scared of them — they were just figures that happened to float in and out of her life.

The Jury changed over time. Members came and went, resigning or dying. New, younger, more enthusiastic Jurors took their places. Katelyn watched their happiness deterioratebefore her eyes, turning from bouncing young men and women to huddled, empty-eyed soldiers. Then they died, and the cycle continued. Most of them never lasted more than a few years.

Only one lasted for Katelyn’s whole life — Janus the Silver Death, the captain of the Jury. The Lord of O’khasis employed them and sent them on missions, but Janus controlled everything else. Their routine, their battalions, their titles, everything. Their lives hovered in Janus’s pale hand. Out of all the Jurors, Katelyn never saw him out in the streets.

When Katelyn turned eighteen, the draft came. She signed up, and was immediately shipped off to the Guard Academy in O’khasis to train. Two years later she graduated at the top of her class and, to her delight, sorted into the secret list of possible Jurors. She couldn’t have been happier. She didn’t expect to be chosen for the Jury — there were many knights far, far above her potential.

But then the war came. Tu’la flushed refugees out to Ru’an by the hundreds, many poor and seeking help. O’khasis was overrun with Mief’was and strange people in a matter of days. Lord Ro’meave sent the whole Jury off to Tu’la to fight — and only Janus limped back home.

Eight Jurors had died in Tu’la. The Jury was decimated in one fell swoop. Lord Ro’meave scrambled to reorder everything. A few days after Janus returned to O’khasis, a letter came in the mail. For Katelyn.

She had opened it with shaking hands. It was from the royal house. Swallowing, she opened it.

She had been accepted into the Jury of Nine.

I was accepted into the Jury of Nine.

The next week was a mob of movement. She was immediately moved into the Jury compound and confined to her room until the induction ceremony. She would be inducted with a majority of the other new Jurors, but a few were being admitted early in private ceremonies.

She received her Jury armor a few hours before the ceremony began — beautiful silver metal, shoulder pads shaped like angel wings, and blue diamonds set in as accents. Armor like that could have fed her family for a year. She put it on and ran her fingers through her hair. She was nervous.

She was escorted to the main hall and got her first glimpse of her fellow future Jurors — a dark-skinned girl, two werewolves, and a tall, wispy girl with a clunky silver choker. They processed in one by one, until they all stood on the steps in front of Janus, Lord Ro’meave, and the current Jury members. There were only three of them — a nervous, curly-haired brunette boy, a severe looking girl with hot pink hair, and a smaller boy who looked like he hated everything and everyone.

One by one they went up to be knighted by Janus. Katelyn learned their names. The dark-skinned girl’s name was Teony the Sunny Spirit, the werewolf’s name was Ein the Emerald Claw, the other werewolf’s name was Blaze the Ember Blade, and the tall girl was Lillian the Dark Mask. Katelyn finally stepped up and knelt in front of Janus, closing her eyes.

“I name you Katelyn the Fire Fist of the Jury of Nine, servants to our Lady Irene, protectors of the realm, and knights of valor.”

The large orange sword tapped Katelyn on each shoulder and she shivered, getting to her feet. She stood next to Teony as the crowd shouted their names several times.

The reception was about as boring as a reception could get. Katelyn sat in between Lillian and Ein, and nodded at the dozens of common folk who came up to congratulate them. Lillian was very sly and coy, batting her eyelashes at the younger men. Ein was charismatic, eagerly speaking with the younger boys and girls and laughing every now and then. The people seemed to be scared of Katelyn. She enjoyed that.

Finally the people went away and the Jurors had their first Jury meeting. Katelyn followed everyone else into a large hall in the middle of the Jury compound, and sat at the long, round table in the middle. She expected Janus to sit in the large, silver chair at the end, but surprisingly the masked young man from the ceremony sat there instead. Janus sat in the seat next to him, looking sullen.

The young man put his hands on the table. He seemed younger than a majority of the Jurors; he seemed a little younger than Katelyn herself, and she was easily the youngest one there besides Ein.

“I am High Priest Zane Ro’meave, and I’ve taken over leadership of the Jury of Nine after my father’s fatal mistake to send the previous Jury to Tu’la,” he said in a velvety voice. “I myself was knighted a member of the Jury of Nine, but I am not your captain. Sir Janus will continue to uphold that position.”

Janus nodded, his bleach-blonde hair swinging down into his scarred face.

“For now, you will all work in partners,” Zane continued. “Sir Blaze will patrol with Sir Ein. Lady Teony will patrol with Lady Katelyn. Sir Jeffory with patrol with Lady Lillian, and Sir Janus will remain here with me.” His visible eye glittered maliciously.

Teony was surprisingly gentle and nice. Extremely smart, she knew every street and every shop. Katelyn was impressed with how much she knew the city. The patrol was quiet — it was rather late and most people were inside getting ready for bed.

When they turned Katelyn went straight to her bedroom and slept. It became her routinedaily — wake up, get dressed, go to the daily Jury meeting, patrol, eat lunch in the city, and then go back to the compound to sleep. She patrolled with every member of the Jury besides Zane and Janus — those two never patrolled.

Sometimes, Katelyn was sent on missions, either by herself or with a partner. They were rather dirty missions, full of assassinations or mass slaughterings. Katelyn felt terrible, and part of her knew she shouldn’t be doing it. But she continued, massacring on every mission Zane sent her on.

Every Wednesday Zane held a service in the Angel Hall of the royal palace. It was a magnificent place, made of white marble and purple lanterns hanging from the ceiling. It was supposed to look like the illustrations of the mythical Irene Dimension. A large purple sigil of Irene was suspended by wires above the altar. It was here that Zane held sermons every week, preaching about Lady Irene and reading her stories. It was one of the only times other than Jury meetings the full Jury was assembled. They were ordered by Janus to protect Zane while he held his sermon. While Zane was at the altar, Janus and Ivy — his best Jury members, by his account — stood behind him in the shadows, protecting him from any attack from the back. The other six members stood in groups of three on either side of the altar, feet placed a shoulder width apart and chins set high. Katelyn had to stand, unblinking, for two hours every Wednesday to protect Zane from a threat that wouldn’t come.

One day it did. Katelyn had been at about a dozen sermons already, and she knew what to expect. Listen to Zane’s voice for two hours, try not to fall asleep, and strike fear into the hearts of the gathered people. She stood on the left side of the altar, between Jeffory and Blaze.

A man was sitting in the front row. He looked well off — he had shiny black robes with a gold trim and an expensive looking sword at his side. He looked like any other noble man in O’khasis, so Katelyn disregarded him.

Halfway through the sermon Katelyn glanced at the man again, absentmindedly. He had been twitching for a while, but she assumed it was just from sitting down too long.

She didn’t expect him to stand, vault over the pew, and run screaming at Zane with a short knife.

Time slowed down as Katelyn watched. The man scaled two steps at a time, and Zane’s eye widened, and he moved his hands from where he was holding them above his head to in front of him, to protect himself.

Every Jury member seemed to move at the same time, with the same movements. Katelyn recalled feeling like she wasn’t controlling her own body. She took the stairs three at a time, bounding ahead of Blaze. The blades slid out of her gauntlets. Teony, who was closest, seized the man’s robes and threw him to the ground.

The whole Jury descended on him in blind fury. Katelyn pummeled his midsection with her gauntlets, while Jeffory stabbed him repeatedly in his back. Teony whacked his head with her morning star, and both Blaze and Ein hungrily ripped his arms and legs out of their sockets. Lillian shouted in fury as she used the end of her scythe to break his legs. Ivy descended like the Grim Reaper, slicing his head off in one smooth movement of her scythe, and Janus buried his two swords in his shoulder blades.

The hall was deathly quiet. The only sound was Katelyn’s own labored breathing, and the scrape of metal against metal as Janus slid his swords back into their sheaths. The dark, almost black blood trickled around the man’s corpse and dripped down the stairs.

The people assembled were quickly ushered out of the hall, several people trying to look over the soldier’s shoulders to look at the scene. When the doors closed, the Juror’s reverie broke. Jeffory collapsed onto the floor, staring blankly at the corpse. Ein shrieked and dropped the man’s severed arm, his hands shaking.

Zane glowered over the man. “That was an attempt against my life,” he growled. “Clean this up. You’re dismissed.”

He swept out of the hall, followed by Janus, and the other Jurors followed one by one. Eventually only Katelyn and Jeffory remained.

Katelyn had never really spoken to him. She had patrolled with him twice, but he never really spoke to her. He had a hand over half of his face, and his shoulders were shaking violently. The blood on his face was streaked with tears.

“Um...” Katelyn said, flexing her fingers. “Are...are you okay?”

Jeffory looked up at her. “We...we killed him,” Jeffory stammered. “Without Zane even telling us. It was like we didn’t have control. We killed him.”

“But he was going to attack Zane,” Katelyn pointed out, a little puzzled. “Zane would have died.”

“Maybe we should’ve let him kill Zane,” Jeffory mumbled.

“Jeffory!” Katelyn hissed, glancing around. No one was in the hall. “That’s treason!”

“It would be for the better!” Jeffory replied, looking up at her. The blood left a handprint on his face. “Zane is an evil man. Even more evil than Janus. He kills innocents without question. Katelyn, he’s evil.”

“But he’s a priest of Lady Irene,” Katelyn said slowly. “Priests are chosen for their purity.”

“He’s a Ro’meave,” Jeffory said. “His father is lord. He appointed him High Priest because he wants his sons to be in power. Zane manipulates everyone he comes across.”

“I can’t listen to you anymore.” Katelyn hissed, storming out of the hall. Jeffory was crazy. She would report him to Zane immediately.

As she walked, a little girl appeared in the hallway in front of Katelyn. She had brown hair in pigtails and big, green eyes. She saw Katelyn, and brightened.

“Hi!” she chirped. “You’re Lady Katelyn, right? Have you seen my dad?”

Katelyn stopped. The little girl didn’t seem to be fazed by the fact she was covered in blood. But why was the girl in the compound? Outsiders weren’t allowed in without Zane’s permission.

“Um, I think you’re lost, sweetie,” Katelyn said, trying to edge around her. “There’s only Jurors here in the compound. Your dad is probably outside.”

“No, miss, my dad is a Juror,” the girl said matter-of-factly. “His name is Jeffory. Have you seen him? Lady Teony said he was coming back from the sermon.”

Katelyn’s anger against Jeffory melted as she looked at the girl’s innocent green eyes. She had no idea what treason her father was committing. If Katelyn reported Jeffory for his treason, Janus would execute him, and the girl would have no father, nowhere to live...

“H-He’s in the Angel Hall, sweetheart,” Katelyn stammered. “But I would be careful. He’s a little shaken up right now.”

“Oh, it’s okay,” the girl chirped. “I’ve seen him do worse. Bye now!” she ran past Katelyn and towards the hall, giggling and skipping.

Katelyn staggered back into her room and crashed on her bed, not bothering to clean the blood off her armor. She fell asleep after a while. She didn’t want to get up.

The days dragged on. Mission after mission, patrol after patrol. Sermons were on total lockdown now, with every person being checked for weapons before entering. When Katelyn patrolled with Jeffory, she longed to ask him about his daughter, but he avoided her gaze.

After a while, Zane commanded Janus to sail for Tu’la and try to retrieve the bodies and weapons of the previous Jury members. It seemed like a strange mission — why would Zane want the bodies of previous Jurors? But after a week, news came back, and the rest of the Jury realized why Zane had sent him

Hundreds of people lay dead on the countryside of Tu’la. Janus was a monster, killing with no remorse or sympathy. The King of Tu’la sent wave after wave of soldiers after Janus, but nothing could quell him. One time, at a Jury meeting, the news came that Janus had killed one of the King’s eldest sons. Katelyn was horrified at the look of unhinged glee on Zane’s face.

But finally the news came: Janus was dead.

He had been killed by a huge swarm of soldiers, but he didn’t go down without a fight. Still, Zane was dumbstruck, and then furious. He wanted to blame anything, anyone — anything to make the hurt go away.

He gathered the Jury a few days after the news came. He had replaced his normal black-and-white robes with full black, not a trace of white, silver, or gray on him. He looked tired, with dark bags under his eye.

“I summon you here with great grief,” he started. “Janus the Silver Death has been slain by Tu’la. He was the captain of the Jury, and now we must elect a new captain.” His light blue gaze swept over them. “Do I have any volunteers?”

“Me!” Ivy, Ein, and Blaze all shouted at the same time. They all looked at each other dangerously.

Zane raised his eyebrow. His eyes glittered with a hungry light. “Hm. Interesting. Let’s make this a game: Ein, Blaze, whoever wins between you two will be captain.”

“But-“ Ivy began to protest, but Ein was already vaulting across the table, reaching towards Blaze. Blaze barked like a dog as Ein’s hands wrapped around his throat and they both fell, struggling, onto the marble floor.

Katelyn watched, unable to move, as Blaze and Ein practically ripped each other apart. Small pieces of their armor littered the ground, and after a while the red diamond on Blaze’s armor fell to the ground with a few loud clinks. Lillian swept it up and slipped it into her cloak.

Blood ran down their faces and into their eyes, but the werewolves kept fighting. They fought like rabid animals. Growling noises came from their throats and they yelped whenever the other scratched them. Blood smeared the white floor.

But finally Ein wrestled Blaze underneath him and plunged his claws into Blaze’s stomach. Blaze wailed an inhuman-like scream, and seized Ein’s throat, attempting to strangle him. But Ein already had too good a grip; again and again he plunged his claws into Blaze’s abdomen, blood covering his hands, Blaze’s body, and Ein’s face. Ein’s gray eyes were malicious and insane, looking gleeful as he killed Blaze.

Finally Blaze ceased struggling and the only movement from him was tiny death spasms and the blood trickling out of his mouth.

Ein staggered off of Blaze, leaving his mutilated body on the floor. Blood splattered his face and neck like freckles, and his gray eyes were crazed. He panted heavily, and he stared at Zane for recognition.

“I won,” he growled in a low voice.

Katelyn was dumbstruck. Zane had commanded them to fight — not kill each other. Ein had just slain another Juror. That was an act of treason.

But Zane tapped his chin curiously. “On second thought, I’ve changed my mind,” he said smoothly. “Ivy shall be our new captain. Dismissed.”

“What?” Jeffory and Teony both exclaimed at the same time. Jeffory stood up, his green eyes glossy. “Ein just killed Blaze for the place of captain!” he cried. “You said he could be captain if he beat Blaze! He went even farther from beating him — he killed him!”

“I’m allowed to change my mind, Sir Jeffory,” Zane said, staring at him. “Blaze is just another Juror to be replaced. Dismissed.”

Ivy and Zane swept out of the room, obviously off to go discuss Ivy’s new rank. Lillian slipped out silently, and Teony walked out of the hall soon after, looking sullen. Ein left last, giving Blaze’s body one last unreadable glance before he left as well.

Jeffory sat back down, looking defeated. “He killed Blaze,” he mumbled. “That’s treason. Ein should be killed for that.”

“Zane’s becoming a tyrant,” Katelyn said, not really believing the treason she was speaking. “He kills people for fun.”

“I tried to tell you that, that day in the Hall of Angels,” Jeffory said, looking up at her. “You said you’d report me to Zane, but you never did. Why?”

Katelyn hesitated. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to mention his daughter.

“Why didn’t you report me, Katelyn?” Jeffory demanded, standing.

“There was a little girl on the way back,” Katelyn said, taking a step back. “She-She said she was looking for her dad. I think she meant you.”

Jeffory’s shoulders immediately dropped. “Oh,” he said softly. “Oh, I see. You felt bad.”

“Wait—she was your actual daughter?” Katelyn asked. “I thought she was just lost.”

“Of course she’s my daughter,” Jeffory said. “Abby. That’s her name. Most Jurors are supposed to leave their family behind, but...I’m the only exception. I guess Zane took pity on me.”


End file.
